


Compromising Positions

by WestPrinceOfVoltaire



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Caught having fun, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestPrinceOfVoltaire/pseuds/WestPrinceOfVoltaire
Summary: Amir can't wait to have Rupert all to himself, but a forgotten lock leads to an embarrassing walk-in.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Rumir - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Compromising Positions

It was the end of a long, boring day of overseeing construction as Rupert returned to his room. If Rupert saw another wood stain sample, he swore he’d scream. Amir emerged from their bathroom, freshly bathed and wrapped in just a blue silky robe that ended just above his knees. Rupert hurriedly shut the door behind him. This was a sight he’d prefer to keep to himself. 

“Hey, thief,” Amir said with a smirk. “Are you here to steal from me again? I only have this robe, but if you would take the last stitch off of me...” Amir trailed off as he slid one shoulder free. 

Rupert ogled the bare skin shamelessly. “Amir, I’m definitely interested. But I just got back. I probably smell like...” 

Amir drew him closely, Amir’s lips brushing against his ear. “You smell like wood stain and sweat. And I can still smell some of your shampoo from your bath this morning. I think you’re good enough.” 

“Have you been this horny all day?” Rupert asked bluntly. 

Amir drew back, his smirk faltering. “I’m sorry. Is that bad? I just wanted you to take me today. Maybe play a little ‘kidnap the prince?’ But if you’re really tired, I can get a bath going for you instead.” 

Rupert grabbed Amir’s wrists before his love could flee. “No, it’s not bad at all. I’m just not used to you coming onto me.” 

Amir shifted his legs, drawing Rupert’s gaze down to see the hem of Amir’s bathrobe lifting in the front. Rupert pulled on Amir’s wrists and spun them around so that his prince was against the door, wrists beside his head. Amir bit his lip as Rupert’s gaze roamed freely on his exposed skin. The robe had opened slightly, leaving a slice of skin from his chest to just below his belly button out to the open air. 

“Looks like you’d have no problem coming onto me right now,” Rupert said, eyes staring pointedly at Amir’s barely concealed erection. “That is, if that robe wasn’t in the way. Well, my kidnapped prince, are you going to hand over your pretty little robe or am I going to have to take it by force?” 

Amir shivered a bit at the words, but his eyes narrowed playfully. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Rising to the challenge, Rupert quickly took hold of the sash that held the robe closed and pulled it off in one swift motion. He took Amir’s wrists and bound them together over his head with the sash. This left the front of the robe open, exposing the full measure of Amir’s devotion. 

“My, what a big stud we have here. And who would think you’d be so hard just from a little rough handling. Speaking of which.” Rupert cut his teasing short so he could tease Amir in a more immediately physical way. 

And Amir squirmed at the hand on his cock. He looked away to hide his face, but Rupert didn’t let him get away with it, roughly taking Amir’s mouth in a passionate kiss. When they broke, Amir whined as Rupert continued winding him up. 

“I’m gonna...You’re gonna make me...” Amir couldn’t quite bring himself to say it. 

Rupert caught on and slowed down, bringing Amir into further spasms of need. “Please, Rupert.” 

“Please what? I don’t even have my trophy yet.” Rupert untied Amir’s wrists and slid the robe off. Retying Amir’s wrists behind his back, Rupert turned him back around and pushed him against the door. “Now what do you want?” 

“I want...I want to co-” Amir blushed furiously, taking on a tint of red that Rupert hadn’t seen since the quicksand incident. 

Rupert took hold of Amir’s darker tinted ball sack and started increasing his grip. “Use your words. I know you know what to say.” 

“Ugh, not fair. You’re not even naked!” Amir protested, wincing as Rupert’s grip tightened. 

“You wanted this, now spit it out. Tell me what you want to do,” Rupert insisted. 

Amir gave in, his anguish at having to say such embarrassing things only matched by the anguish he felt in his balls. “I want to come! I want you to make me shoot a load. I need to!” He cried out, face burning so badly he could feel it in his ears. 

Letting go of Amir’s balls, Rupert kissed Amir deeply once again. “Now was that so bad? I’ve already taken your robe; I might as well steal some royal seed.” 

Rupert slid down Amir’s body and knelt on the floor. Before Amir could do more than moan in wordless ecstasy, Rupert had Amir’s cock from tip to base. “Thank you, thank you. I love you, Rupert. Rupert! I’m gonna...I’m gonna shoot!” 

The words and moans and strained body made Rupert feel all the more powerful. He found he could get used to hearing Amir beg. 

As Amir came, the other half of the double door opened and Amir was face to face with his mother. His hands behind his back, buck naked with Rupert’s head concealing his orgasming member. Amir’s eyes widened in the sudden shock as Rupert finally realized the door opened. Rupert pulled away, only to be hit in the face with the last few shots of Amir’s load. The movement drew Atossa’s attention downward before she could stop herself and her hand flew to cover her eyes at the scene. 

“Sorry, I should have knocked!” Atossa said as she blindly closed the door. 

Rupert hurriedly covered Amir up with the robe as she exited, putting the robe up backwards. As the door closed, the boys looked at each other. Rupert shifted his legs awkwardly. “So, is the mood gone or?” 

“My mother saw me shoot my seed all over your face and you’re still in the mood?” Amir asked quietly. “Please untie me.” 

Rupert turned Amir around, still covered in the front by the robe, to untie his hands. “Is that bad? Cuz I actually wasn’t hard until the door opened and I got such a thrill from having been caught like that,” Rupert admitted. 

“Well let’s invite your mother over to see you naked and blowing a load and see if you’re still so excited,” Amir muttered darkly. With his hands free, he took the robe and turned it around to its proper place. Holding it closed with one hand, he held out the other for the sash. 

Rupert looked preoccupied. When Amir cleared his throat, Rupert started and handed over the sash. Tying his robe closed again, Amir turned away, but caught the glimmer of yearning in Rupert’s eyes. Sighing, he turned back again to see Rupert sit on the edge of the bed, posture practically screaming that something was going on in Rupert’s head that he wasn’t sure he wanted to say. 

“Are you that pent up?” Amir asked. 

Rupert looked away. “Sorry. No, you’re right. That was humiliating and I can’t even imagine how I’d feel if my mom walked in on us...like that. Forget about it, Amir, I can take a cold shower and go for a run instead.” Rupert stood up and went to his clothes chest to do just that. 

Amir watched as Rupert shucked out of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. Rupert kept his back to Amir, but it didn’t stop him from seeing just how excited Rupert still was. As Rupert walked past Amir towards the bathroom, Amir grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door. “Amir, what are you?” 

Before Rupert could protest further, they were in the hall. Amir closed the bedroom door firmly. He pressed Rupert up against the door, kissing Rupert intensely as he grabbed Rupert’s erection under the towel. Rupert wiggled, but either couldn’t or didn’t want to break free. Amir leaned back to allow them space to breathe. 

“In the hallway, Amir?” Rupert asked. 

“Scared, Rupert?” Amir retorted. Taking hold of the towel, Amir stripped it away to expose Rupert in all his glory. Amir admired the beauty in front of him and the now throbbing passion between Rupert’s legs. “Better come quick before someone sees, right?” 

Rupert looked up and down the hall before taking hold of his erection. Amir pushed his hand away and took Rupert in his mouth to return the earlier favor. “Amir please. Make me come quick. Anyone could see us.” 

The pleading was music to Amir’s ears. In no time Rupert’s breathing became erratic and he was biting his fist to keep from crying out. He barely managed a warning before he let his seed loose. Taking it all, Amir stood up and handed Rupert his towel back. Before Rupert could cover himself, Lord Chamberlain cleared his throat. “In my day, couples generally had such trysts inside the bedroom. Of course, there was the occasion when I and a rather handsome stable boy made quite a mess in the hay loft, but that was rather less open than a hallway.” 

Rupert squeaked and wrapped the towel around himself quickly. Amir noted the bite marks on Rupert’s hands were still bleeding slightly and the towel had a few marks thanks to that. “Okay, now we’re even,” Amir said. Rupert rolled his eyes. 

“Queen Atossa told me you might need your bedroom door locks checked. Is that still an issue?” Chamberlain asked. 

Bright red, Rupert shook his head. “We’ll be more careful-and discreet-next time. Sorry, Chamberlain.”


End file.
